Episode 1718 (3rd December 1992)
Plot Robert is telling jokes at the breakfast table. He is in the school nativity play and wants to get some practice in. Mark doesn't laugh. Michael finds a sink full of filthy plates at Lynn's. Lorraine was meant to do them. She is nasty to him. Jack has saved a dirty beck for Mark to clear out at Keller Bottom. Rachel has brought Jayesh home to meet the Sugdens. Kim and Neil are having a conversation in the stables. Nick walks in and makes them jump. Neil spills boiling hot coffee all over his trousers and has to drop them in front of Nick. Jayesh gets on well with everyone. Rachel shows him round the farm. Joe is depressed because everyone seems to be fixed up romantically except him. Neil has had to borrow a pair of Frank's shell suit bottoms. Elizabeth calls at Home Farm and Kim makes an excuse as to why Neil is there. Michael is unsuccessful in another job and takes it out on Lorraine. Neil starts to pressurise Kim to come away with him. He wants her to leave Frank. Rachel introduces Michael to Jayesh. Michael doesn't realise that he is Rachel's new boyfriend. Mark has finished in the ditch. Kathy finds Kim in tears in the stables. She tells Kathy that her affair has got out of hand. She doesn't want it to end though and will not stop seeing Neil but she loves both men. Annie has given Joe a letter to post for Leonard, addressed to a hotel in London. Jack rings it to see if he can speak to Leonard but discovers he is not there at the moment as he just keeps a room there for when he is in London. Jack and Joe are suspicious. Mark is exhausted and Rachel reminds him that he said that he would never do anything that he did not want to do ever again after walking out on his exams. Lorraine is making Christmas cards. She is rude to Michael. Archie is all dressed up to go out with Julie. He tells Nick that he has got him a date for Tuesday. Nick is against it, but Archie persuades him. Michael sneaks out of the house and breaks his curfew time. Lorraine watches him go. Joe finds Kim in the stables. He has nothing to do on a Saturday night. Kim invites him in for a drink. Michael watches as Rachel and Jayesh kiss before going in the pub. Robert is still telling jokes before Sarah hauls him off to bed. Mark resigns from working on the farm. Cast Regular cast *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Kim Tate - Claire King *Neil Kincaid - Brian Deacon *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast None. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes